


The Grace Archer [Art]

by TKodami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Archer!Cas, Archery, Fallen Castiel, Fallen Cupid AU, Fanart, Gen, SPN Reversebang, artwork, cupid!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fog was thicker here than at the edge of the green wood, and hung on tall grass like a shroud. Somewhere in this forest lived an archer--the deadliest archer in the seven counties and the five realms. That much was true, and had passed into legend. It preyed on the villagers' minds: those stories were so old. What were the chances that the Grace Archer was even still alive?</p><p>Prompt for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratherbehere/">Ratherbehere</a>'s fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3124529">The Grace Archer</a>. A part of the 2014 Supernatural Reversebang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grace Archer [Art]

  
  


Detail Shots:  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****  


  


**Fic Summary** :

As all the great tales begin: once upon a time, in a long forgotten place, there lived an archer. He shot so well and so true that the king took note and rose him in rank, until the mysterious archer was the king's most trusted adviser. The archer served the king well, until the royal line was no more, and further still.

Tales of The Grace Archer were told for centuries. Fact turned to legend. Legend passed into myth. And that is how the archer preferred it, hidden in the forests and lost to mankind.

There he would have forever remained, if a young man with dark blonde hair and green eyes had not crashed into his life with a problem only The Grace Archer could solve...

**Author's Note:**

> I had an amazing time working with [Ratherbehere](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratherbehere/) on this project. She saw my prompt, snapped it up, and then ran wild with her fantasy / Fallen!Cupid AU. She blew all of my tiny artist hopes out of the water (because all artists hope that their pieces will connect with their authors, and she took the ball and friggin _ran with it_ ). If you haven't read [The Grace Archer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3124529) yet (its Dean/Cas, Explicit), go go go.


End file.
